


Trust

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: He had all the preparation ready, and part of him hoped that, despite everything, Luffy wasn't going to show up.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I had waited to post this. originally part of the collab - I’ll add the post later, if my friend has time to do/post it!

Looking out his window and seeing the sun setting was a sight that Law was not quite used to.

(The sun’s reflection shimmering on the water of the horizon, the glow behind the Sunny. It was sight that, despite waking up to it every morning for the past few weeks, was unfamiliar – _foreign_ \- to him, even if welcome.)

Because until lately, he had been so accustomed to never surfacing unless necessary.

Until lately, he had spent his days in hiding – whether it be under the water or within a forbidden laboratory.

Law closed his eyes, shutting out that view, and placed his head against the wall.

_...Was Luffy going to come tonight?_

A cautious, scared side of him dreaded it, but the other, more rational side of him awaited it.

( _How long had it been? How long had they been travelling the seas together now? Weeks? Months even?_ )

Law opened his eyes again, as if trying to see if he was ready for the sight that greeted him. Still – even though he _knew_ it wasn’t the deep blues of the sea but the bright ones of the skies that was to greet him – he found it _odd._ That despite all of their time together, there was just no way that Law could get so accustomed to seeing the surface so readily, or the skies and just feel so _free._ At least, from the window of his room. Years - it had been _years_ that Law had grown accustomed to seeing that dark, murky depths of the ocean. And only such a small fraction of that being otherwise.

(A suitable metaphor - that Luffy had brought the _light_ back into his life.)

(That this… young man had brought so much back into it, actually. Light, hope, happiness. Trust. **Love.** )

There was a knock at his door. “Torao?”

Law turned to his door at the voice. So Luffy _did_ decide to come and spend the night on his submarine. A smile reached his lips - because despite the fear he had, he always appreciated Luffy’s company. Too comfortable to get up, he unlocked the doors with his powers.

“It’s open.”

And his door flew open, the bubbling captain entering, just jumping onto his bed, laughing.

His smile only widened before he proceeded to lock his door, using his powers once again.

“Staying the night?” He said as Luffy moved himself to get comfortable. And while he knew it was more than likely the case, it was a good conversation starter.

He received exuberant nodding as a response.

Law closed his eyes again, just content as he wrapped his arm around Luffy. There just was something enjoyable about the way that Luffy relaxed against him. About the way that that warmth was next to him.

“Okay.”

About the way that Luffy would return the half embrace.

They sat like that for awhile, and Law had begun to run his fingers through Luffy’s hair. Luffy would idly talk about what things he thought Sanji should make for food. Or things he might do tomorrow. Sometimes suggest things for them to do together.

However, soon, Luffy had stopped talking, and Law could feel a gaze burning up at him after awhile.

“Torao, you seem distracted. What’s up?”

Ah, that was true.

Law sighed, because he found himself focusing out on Luffy’s conversations, and focused in on something else altogether.

(He had decided, today. And, had kept telling himself to just, _do_ it already. And, since Luffy had noticed, well, he couldn’t go back now.)

“Did Robin-ya ever tell you what I said back on Dressrosa?”

Luffy had this expression on his face as he thought about it, but shook his head.

“I said, that if you fell fighting Doflamingo, I would fall with you. That if you died, I would die by your side.”

“Aw, you loved me that much back then?”

Law resisted a face palm, but felt his lips twisting up slightly.

“Perhaps, in a minute way, we’ll never know for certain because a good part of the reason is that I felt it was my responsibility. Because I dragged you into my mess, even if you were a willing participant. And part of it, too, was that I had dedicated my entire life for that moment, and I would either live to see it go through and die trying.”

There was a pause before Luffy looked him straight in the eyes.

“What about now?”

(As usual, Luffy had this keen accuracy at getting straight to the point.)

“That’s currently what’s on my mind.”

Luffy moved, and was now sitting in front of him.

Law felt his cheeks being grabbed before their foreheads touched.

“What about now Torao?”

(Luffy wasn’t angry or demanding. If anything - Luffy knew. He knew that Law was hesitating, that Law _wanted_ to get this out. And he was prompting him on - trying to get the information out that he was trying to convey, but couldn’t or wouldn’t for whatever reason.)

And Law closed his eyes - took a few breaths as he told himself he could do it - before opening them to look into those deep, black eyes in front of him. Honest. They were so honest and loving and just…

_Luffy._

“The only thing that’s changed is... my motivations behind it.”

(Something in him screamed to clarify, but he couldn’t get the words out. And, so, instead of _verbally_ clarifying, he just used a physical means instead. He grabbed Luffy’s shirt and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.)

(For a moment, Law lost himself in the kiss, and pulled Luffy closer, lips moving fervently against his. But, no, his logic argued. He couldn’t revel too much in this. He had more to say, more to explain. And, reluctantly, he pulled away.)

“I can’t imagine being in a world without you now.” He clarified, a little breathlessly, hands dropping from Luffy’s shirt.

(Do it. _Do it._ )

To be honest, Law didn’t know just _why_ he was hesitating. He loved the man in front of him. He _trusted_ him…

And it most certainly couldn’t be fear.

Luffy wrapped his arms around him, placing his head against his chest.

“Me neither.”

Of course, Law already knew this answer. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have done this in the first place.

And Luffy looked up at him, an innocent smile on his face. “So don’t go dying Torao.”

Law smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

“I don’t plan on it.”

There was another pause of silence. _Get it over with._ He told himself. _You know already, so do it._

As he looked down at that honest, loving expression, Law felt all of that apprehension and tension leaving him. That… hesitation. Gone. It was gone.

“ _Room. Shambles_ ” 

And in place of the empty space that was in his hand was a beating heart. The beating heart that he had pulled out over a week ago. In preparation for this – and yet each time he had _chickened out._ That he had decided that _today_ was going to be the day where he would or would not.

“Take it. It belongs to you anyway.”

Luffy was slowly disentangled himself from Law as he looked at the offered heart.

“...This is… Torao’s?”

Law nodded.

The gentle hands that encased his heart were _almost_ shy.

(The sensation caused a shiver down his spine.)

“...Why are you giving it to me? I don’t need it to trust you Torao. That’s why you gave it to that gas-jerk, right?”

Law just smiled. “I _want_ you to have it Luffy-ya.”

(And, perhaps, a small part of him _needed_ Luffy to have it. And not because he didn’t trust Luffy. But to feel more secure in himself. That, maybe, Law doubted _himself._ )

Luffy was staring at his heart. Just silently staring at it, before the _oddest_ thing happened.

He had lifted it up, brought it up to his lips (which, despite everything, gave him a jolt) and _kissed_ it.

That gave him another round of shivers. _That_ felt weird.

Luffy was laughing quietly now, before handing it back in open hands. “This is valuable though Torao. I’ve seen what happens if something goes wrong. I don’t want to drop it, or sleep on it wrong. And what if I store it in a chest, and somebody steals it?”

Law shook his head, gently pushing it back towards the other.

“My life is in your hands, Luffy-ya. If you fall, so shall I.”

Another pause. And then a smile.

“Then take mine too, Torao. If I’m going to have your heart, and your life, then you should have mine.” And now he was laughing. “Com’on. Take it out.”

Luffy was serious. Luffy was always serious. Law had to remind himself that. That Luffy thought that this was a good idea. And, knowing Luffy - the idiot would insist on it.

So, Law could only sigh. Sigh and smile. “Very well.”

.xxx.

The next day, seeing the sun rise, and Luffy beside him, seeing the Sunny greet him - it was a welcome sight. It made him smile. It warmed the heart in his chest.

It made him feel like _home._


End file.
